merry X-mas, slendy
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Christmas time in creepypasta land! I know it is summer, but I made this in winter.


_**A/N: It's that time of year again~!And I'm in the mood for sleff, so here is my first slendyXjeff fanfic!I know it's been a while since I last wrote a story, I've been busy moving. Anywho, enjoy the first Christmas fanfic of the season! And sorry I'm late, I have fines on my library card. ^/^**_

_**Merry Xmas, slendy!**_

Jeff woke up at dusk that night laying by his boyfriend, slender. The last two days, the tree-like man has been working pretty hard, 'causing him to come into the restroom-like building, tired.

The black haired man stared at his boyfriend's no-face that was still sleeping.

'_I wonder what I should do...'_ Jeff wondered, thinking of what people do to de-stress their lovers. He stood up and walked to the door, looking out at the setting sun, which was shinning the snow that fell that day. Then something sparked in him. He yanked on his bloody hoodie and grabbed his knife.

He walked up to the sleeping man, giving him a kiss on the lips before he walked out of the building and through the trees until he saw lights in the distance.

"Bingo." He chuckled, jogging out of the woods and into the city. He stopped, noticing humans walking; he quickly made a swerve behind a building.

"Wow." He gasped, "Humans stay awake after nightfall now and days?" He turned, deciding to walk behind building when, a few feet away from him, a group of people who dressed all in black and hair like his was in his way, looking right at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, bro. didn't mean to bump into you." The boy in front sighed.

"It's okay." Jeff said, confused that they weren't screaming.

"By the way, killer clothes, man! Better watch out though, the cops might actually think you're a killer." One of the other boys laughed.

"Um… Hey, we're going to Hot Topic, would you like to come with us?" A shy-looking girl asked, blushing.

Jeff shook his head bluntly, "I'm busy."

"Okay. Well, Merry Christmas eve!" She cheered as they left. Jeff watched them leave.

'_Christmas eve?'_ He thought, trying to remember why that sounded familiar, and then it hit him. It was a holiday that humans celebrated with romance and presents about a fat man.

He quickly got an idea that caused him to blush, he jogged to where he was heading.

_**SLENDY'S POV**_

Slender man stalked around the forest that he shared with Jeff. He was worried, Jeff wasn't with him when he woke up.

'_Maybe he went for a walk.'_ He began to think when he found a human walking through the forest. He cheered up quickly, now they will have dinner. He began the game that he usually played with the humans who dared cross his forest.

_~~~~~~line break~~~~_

The tree-like man began walking home, with his prize hanging limply on a tentacle. He finally found the building he was looking for, he stalked in.

"I'm home." He said in static.

"Welcome back, slendy." He heard Jeff say seductively. He turned a corner and immediately dropped the dead body.

There, standing with only a thong that said 'naughty' was Jeff the Killer with a candy cane in his mouth, standing under a mistletoe.

"Merry Xmas, Slendy!" Jeff cooed, pulling the candy cane out of his mouth with one last lick. The scene was making his unmentionable react strongly. He just stared. But when Jeff stuck out his tongue and motioned for him to come with it, he lunged at him, pinning him to a wall he attacked his mouth.

"Mmm.. such quick sexy movements.. dear me, what has gotten you so riled up?" Jeff chuckled.

Slender gripped the black-hair's clothed erection, "This little present of mine." He moaned through static. As he played with the blushing boy, he ripped the skin where his mouth should be, sprouting teeth and a long, knife-like tongue. He raped Jeff's mouth with his own, teasing his tongue over Jeff's teeth, tongue and gums, memorizing every cranium of the young man's orifice. In the meanwhile, Jeffrey was pulling the older's tie loose, moving them to the place where the lone mattress lay.

When Jeff finally got the tie loose, slender gripped it and, pulling off Jeff's mouth, tied the black-haired teen's wrists together, hanging the tied-up hands on a random hanger on the wall.

"Oh my, Slendy! I had NO idea you were into S&M!" Jeff faked gasped, giggling. Slenderman bend down and licked Jeff's nipple, nibbling a bit. Making Jeff squeal excitedly.

"There's a lot you didn't know about me before tonight." He stated gruffly. He stood up, turning Jeff around and pushed him close to the wall.

"You've been very naughty, Jeffrey Woods. Now it's time for your Christmas present."

"Give it to me, Mr. Slendy Claus!" (A/N: oh my god... what am I doing with my life?!)

Slender raised his hand and brought it down hard on Jeff's ass, making Jeff squeal, giggling uncontrollably. Slenderman raised it again, bringing it down harder and harder each time. Soon, the pale-white skin was red as a Rudolf nose. By now, Slender's erection was straining horribly against his pants. He stood up and turned Jeff back around.

"You know exactly what I expect you to do now, don't you?" Slenderman growled, pulling out his dick. Jeff moaned, nodding as he strained to get the treat in his mouth. He began by licking circles around the head, making slender grip his head. He smirked as he licked Slendy's cock from base to head. He continued his ministration when one of the man's tentacles began rubbing his straining erection.

"Oh! Gawd!" Jeff moaned, his pant leg jumping. But as fast as it came, it was gone. With a cry of disappointment he wrapped his mouth around the flared tip of Slendy. He moved his head up and down, licking the tip and rod. Soon Slenderman was reduced to a groaning man with a venomous tongue. Jeff continued to lick and suck until he felt the taller's body clench, then he took his mouth off. Jeff groaned his disappointment. Then he found a candy cane enter his mouth.

"Suck." Slenderman growled. Jeff obeyed as he lathered the long end of the candy cane up with slobber. A moment later, the cane left his mouth and trailed down to his clothed hole, which made slender hiss when he realized he forgot to take off his pants. When he did, he stuffed the slicked-up candy cane in Jeff's anus.

"AH! UMPH!" Jeff groaned, blushing furiously at the feel of the candy inside him.

"Aww. Is someone getting hard?" Slenderman cooed, chuckling at his own joke as he stuffed it in further and started moving.

"P-please, Slendy!" JTK squealed, unable to control not touching his chock anymore. In response, the bleach white skin rubbed the skin in time with his thrusts. Jeff moaned his thanks as he thrusted and winced.

"M-more! AH! AH! PLEASE!" Jeff began to shed uke tears as the pleasure increased.

Slender pulled the cane out of him slowly, loving the whines the young man emitted, admiring how the candy melted in him. All that was left of it was a small, thin stick. He smirked as he threw it aside, replacing it with his dick.

"Aaooh!" Jeff moaned, "YES! YES! DEEPER! MMNA! F-FASTER! RAM IT IN ME!" Slenderman complied to all his lover wanted. Unwrapped and steaming. They enveloped themselves in pleasure for what seemed like hours before their ends came.

"AH! I-I'm...SLENDY!" Jeffrey screamed as he came upon their chests, said name came a few seconds later. Tired, hot, sweaty, and spent they lay limp on each other, staring at the dead body by them. Then at the snow outside.

After catching his breath, Slenderman spoke, "Do you want to eat or sleep?"

Jeff smiled his usual evil smile, "I think 'Santa' needs a second plate of cookies?" He purred before he pounded his lips on the other man fiercely, starting a second round.

_**A/N: -phew- Finally finished! This took approximately five days to make due to writers block, so please forgive me! :P comment and like~!**_


End file.
